Conversations With Friends
by ReversedSam
Summary: The girls friends try to get them to see sense. It's femmeslash so please don't read if that's not your thing.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by  
midnight.**

**A/N****: All mistakes and British spellings are mine. **

** Conversations With Friends**

* * *

"You still doing paperwork?" 

I look up from the million papers currently taking up residence on my desk to see Warrick walk into my office.

"Yeah, unfortunately. What about you? How's the case going?"

"Just waiting for some DNA results, kind of at a standstill right now."

"Yeah, well we can swap if you'd like."

"You know, I think I'll pass." He laughs as he grabs a seat.

My reply is cut off as Sara walks into my office. "Hey." I offer.

"Hey you two." She smiles. "I knew you'd still be doing paperwork, so I bought you coffee and food." She says, handing me a Starbucks bag and putting the coffee on my desk. "Picked them up for you when I got myself something." She smiles.

"Thank you, I'm starving." I tell her, with a huge smile. How thoughtful is she?

"You're welcome." Her pager stops whatever else she's about to say, a puzzled look crossing her face as she looks at it. "I have a visitor at the front desk. I'll see you both later."

I watch her leave my office, keeping my eyes on her until she's out of sight. Unable to stop watching the tiny swing of her hips.

"Hello? Earth to Catherine." Warrick says as I turn my attention back to him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just that you were about to start drooling." He jokes.

"You know, I hate her sometimes." I state, choosing to ignore his joke.

"Right." He drawls, sounding unconvinced "See, I would have said the look on your face just then was a hell of a lot more lascivious than hateful."

"I'll ignore that, and tell you why I hate her."

"Oh, this should be interesting, please, go on."

"Well, she's just so annoyingly perfect all the time. All talented, intense, kind, caring and thoughtful too." I state, pointing to my coffee and trying to sound scornful.

"Oh yeah, you definitely hate her, understandably too, they're all terrible qualities." He laughs. "Bet you just hate her smile too, and those eyes and I bet you really, really hate those never-ending legs..."

"Oh yeah, I hate all that too." I joke back. "She's gorgeous isn't she?" Having to fight the urge to pin her to the nearest wall whenever I'm with her is bad for my concentration. "Big distraction. Making me hate her even more." I reason.

"Well, you just keep telling yourself that." He laughs. "Why not just ask her out? Wouldn't it be easier that way?" He reasons.

"Yeah, because her having a thing for Gil is a good sign that she'd be happy about me asking her out, and working with her afterwards wouldn't be remotely awkward." I say sarcastically.

"Oh please, she's well over that."

"She's straight."

"Says who? You've asked her?"

"You know, I could easily start hating you too."

"All I'm saying is you're running out of excuses. She'll catch on sooner or later, and I'll go with sooner, what with the trained investigator thing she has going on."

"I know, I know." I admit, feeling slightly exasperated. "I'm scared okay? Scared she'll tell I don't have a chance in hell. It's easy to sit here and joke about it, but I feel for her Warrick, I want to spend time with her, talk with her, learn about her, just be with her. So yes I'm making excuses because scared isn't something I do well." I take a deep breath as I finish talking, relieved at finally telling someone the extent of my feelings for her.

"Wow, Cath, I had no idea you felt so strongly for her." He looks a little shocked, not that I blame him.

"I didn't either, not till recently. We're all closer now the team is back together, and spending more time with her outside work made me see that it was more than physical attraction."

"All the more reason you should do something about it."

"I know." I admit with a sigh.

"I think you might be surprised. I didn't see her bringing anybody else food, or coffee."

"We're friends, that's what friends do." I reason.

"I'm her friend too and I don't get squat when I'm stuck on paperwork. She's always doing little things like that for you. Besides, like you said, you're friends, she's not going to freak and never speak to you again just because you ask her out. If you won't ask her out just flirt with her, hit on her, pin her to the wall and kiss her."

"I could do flirting, the wall pinning sounds fun too." I laugh.

"Well flirt then. At least give her some sign that you're interested, then she can either ignore it or call you on it."

"I don't even know why I'm acting like this, it's ridiculous, I'm a grown woman for Christ sake. I should just ask her out."

His pager beeps before he gets to reply. "That's my results, I gotta go." He announces as he stands up.

"I'll walk with you, my coffee's gone cold, gonna grab some more before I carry on with this, plus I need to talk to Gil."

"And about Sara, you know I'm right."

"Yeah, I do."

"I know you though, when you finally decide to go after her, she won't stand a chance." He smiles.

"Thanks." I laugh. "I hope you're right."

_**Chapter Two**_

"That's the lab tech that had a crush on you?" Lauren asks as we enter the break room, having just bumped into Greg on his way out.

"Yep, he's not a lab tech any more though, he's a CSI now."

"So why did you turn him down again? He's cute."

I can't help smile; I've missed spending time with her. We were room-mates in college, even dated for a few months, and have been best friends since then, but we live so far apart we hardly see each other. I was hugely pleased and surprised when she turned up at the lab.

"So how long you here for?" I ask, hoping we'll get to spend some more time together before she goes.

"I leave this afternoon, friend of mine got married yesterday, flying visit though, she eloped and dragged me along to be a witness, so we're pretty much only here for the day. But I couldn't come to Vegas without seeing you now could I? Thought we could grab breakfast or something before I go." She smiles.

"I'm glad. It's so great to see you." I smile. "I wish I'd have known. I'd have taken the night off work."

"Ah but then I wouldn't have had to chance to meet the people you work with." She says, giving me a mischievous grin.

"You know I think Grissom would have appreciated that. I don't think I've ever seen him blush, I can't believe you called him a hottie to his face." I say as I crack up, remembering Grissom's face.

"Yeah that was funny." She says joining in my laughter. "He looks like he needs to lighten up though."

"So tell me again why you turned Greg down?"

"I forgot how persistent you are." I joke. "I also know you don't mean that question seriously, does he seem like my type?" I say as I get us some coffees and we grab a seat.

"Okay he's a little young for you, but Grissom isn't your type either. Didn't stop you asking him out." She shrugs.

"Why the hell did I tell you about that?"

"Because you love me and value my opinion." She says, giving me her best innocent smile. "You're over the whole Grissom thing right? He seems way too boring."

"Hell yeah I'm over it. How's your love life anyway?" I ask, hoping to get her away from the subject of mine.

"Average." She shrugs. "I'm keeping my options open right now."

"So how many people are you actually dating?" I ask with a smile.

"A few, nothing serious though, I'm having a hard time finding..."

She trails of and I notice she's no longer even looking at me. I follow her gaze to the corridor; Grissom and Catherine are walking past the break room looking at some papers.

"Wow" Lauren exclaims as they turn the corner and disappear from sight. "Who was the Charlie's Angel with your boss?"

I can't hold in my laughter at her description of Catherine. "That was Catherine." I tell her once I stop laughing.

"That was Catherine?" She asks, looking a little shocked. "Catherine whom you work with daily? That Catherine?"

Okay, so she's clearly impressed with Catherine.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, as if I'm oblivious to why she's so impressed.

"What are you, blind? She is damn fine that's why, in fact, that is an understatement. Don't even pretend you haven't noticed her total and utter hotness, I know you better than that. Did I say she's hot?" She laughs.

"Okay, so she's easy on the eyes." I say with a shrug. Trying to feign nonchalance. How could I fail to notice how beautiful Catherine is? I have eyes.

She raises her eyebrow at me before continuing. "Don't even pull that shit on me Sara, I know you. I know your type, hell I was your type. Can I assume she is as intelligent as she is sexy?"

"Hell yes." I say without hesitation.

"Arrogant?"

"No."

"Funny?"

"Yeah."

"Then she is definitely your type. Intelligence, sense of humour and amazing looks." She smirks. "Now I know why you like this job so much. How the hell you get any work done around her is beyond me, Jesus did you see her ass? I just wanted to..."

"Hey, easy there, that's my friend you're talking about." It makes my stomach lurch to hear someone talk about her like that, if a guy did that I'd punch him and I think if she wasn't my best friend I'd probably punch her.

I watch her eyebrow rise again. "Sorry babes didn't mean to step on anyone's toes."

"You're not." I say a bit too defensively.

"Oh...oh! It's just that you wish I had of been?" She offers. Damn her knowing me so well.

"No, why would you think that?" I don't even know why I'm lying to her; she's always been able to see right through me.

She moves to the seat next to me and turns her chair so she's facing me. "Oh, I think the dreamy look that crossed your face at the mention of her name may have been a clue. I also get the feeling that had it been anyone but me talking about her ass you would have caused some physical damage." She smiles.

"I'm that obvious?" Oh god I hope not.

"No, but I know you. So tell me about her, honestly."

I think for a second before answering, I know I'm smiling at just the though of Catherine. "She's annoying beyond belief, exasperating, stubborn..."

"All the things you thought I was when we first met." Lauren reminds me.

"Yeah."

"Go on." She says with a nod.

"I can't find enough words." I stop talking and shake my head, trying to think of words to describe her. "She's just amazing." I shrug.

"Wow, you have got it bad haven't you?"

"Oh yeah." I nod.

"You asked her out yet?"

I can't help scoff at her suggestion. "You must be joking."

"Why? What possible reason could you have for not asking a gorgeous, amazing woman out?"

"Amazing and unattainable." I clarify.

"And you know this how?"

"I've never heard her even mention seeing a woman." I offer, hoping it will end the conversation, but knowing she'll have an answer for me.

"Ah, So I assume you've told her you date both men and women then? And she's seen you with both."

"Okay, point taken."

"Thought as much. So why have you not asked her out yet?"

"Honesty?"

"You know I'll get the truth eventually, save yourself the hassle." She shrugs.

"I don't know. She's intimidating, she kinda scares the crap outta me, and at least if I don't ask her out, she can't turn me down, then I can carry on convincing myself that it might happen one day."

"Ah, so how's that working for ya?" She jokes.

"Shut it you. Why am I your friend again?"

"We covered that." She winks. "Okay, about Catherine, answer me these questions, and think before you answer."

"Go on." I reply, wondering what the hell she's about to ask.

"Actually no, don't think, just answer I want the truth here, not you over analysing."

"Right." Damn her knowing me so well.

"Is she the last thing you think of before sleep?"

"Yes." It seems like she's constantly on my mind.

"The first thing on your mind when you wake up?"

"Yes."

"You want to do things to make her happy? Stupid things, anything just to make her smile."

"God Yes. I melt whenever I see her smile. It just blows me away, and her eyes, I should take you to meet her just so you can see her eyes. She has these amazingly cute freckles and she does this little thing..." I look up to see Lauren looking amused and realise I've been babbling. I shut up as I feel the blush make its way across my cheeks.

"A blush? Very cute, and I've never seen you babbling before. Seriously though, listen to yourself, isn't what you feel worth taking a chance on?"

I'd reply but I can't think of an answer. I know she's right.

"I thought so. You should talk to her, even if she turns you down, at least then you'll know for sure."

"I know, you're right. It's just that it's..."

"Easier said than done." She offers before I get the chance.

"Exactly. There is also the issue of having to work with her afterwards."

"True, but if you feel so strongly about her you have to at least try."

"I know. Maybe when I remember where I put my backbone, I will."

"Blah, just get drunk and proposition her. Worked when you did it to me." She says laughing.

I laugh with her remembering the incident she's talking about.

"You know I might just do that."

My laughter is cut short as I glance at Lauren, she's not looking amused, the wide-eyed surprised look she currently has does not point to amusement. I open my mouth to ask her what's up but she cuts me off

"You're right, she has amazing eyes." She quietly says as she stands up.

Oh good god. "She's behind me isn't she?"

"Yes. She is." Comes Catherine's voice from the doorway.

Lauren offers me an apologetic look as she walks towards the door. The door I am refusing to look at right now, because Catherine is standing there. Plus I'm busy hoping the ground will open up and swallow me, or I'll spot a conveniently placed black hole I can jump into.

"I just...em...need...to be going now, I'll call you later Sara." Lauren nods as she practically runs out of the door.

I hear Catherine shut the break room door and feel suddenly overwhelmed with a need to break the deafening quiet filling the room. I still haven't looked at her and I decide I'd rather be standing and facing her for this.

Taking a deep breath, I place my hands on the table and push myself up, wishing I had a poker face, to try to hide how terrified I feel right now. Good job we're in the lab, at least the guys won't have far to go to examine the scene, I can just hear Doc Robbins answering 'Death by Catherine' when Grissom asks him my COD.

Taking another breath I turn and face her. Hoping I look defiant or at least confident, but knowing I probably look as terrified as I feel.

That is until I look at Catherine, what the hell? "You're smiling?"

She nods, then walks towards me, her steps slow and deliberate.

"I wasn't expecting smiling. Shouting, bitching, maybe even slapping, but smiling?" A horrible thought occurs as she gets closer. "Unless you're smiling about how much you're going to enjoy the forthcoming shouting, bitching and slapping?" I ask

She shakes her head no and stops a few steps away from me.

"So I have to wait until you're drunk before you'll proposition me?" She smirks.

I think I mumble something that vaguely sounds like 'what' but I can't be sure, my brain is a little broke right now.

"Or if you'd like, I could help you look for your backbone. Which one gets me a date quicker?"

I'm sure my eyes have just popped out of my head and I know I'll have a bruise on my chin from when my jaw dropped. I'm back to the mumbling too, only this time I think I said. 'date'

"You just asked me out?" Okay so it wasn't direct, but in her own Catherine like way, she just asked me out. "You're not angry? Upset? Pissed?"

"No, I'm glad I overheard, Not something I make a habit of, but I'm glad this time and yes, I just asked you out. And you're going to accept." She states, with a raised eyebrow and all the confidence she usually has. Not a question, no nervous looks or smiles, no held breath in case I say no, just a statement.

"Yes I am." Well what do you know, not even a single date and I'm whipped.

"Good."

"That's it?" Good? After months of pining away for her, trying to work up the courage to tell her how I feel.

"Did you want me pissed? Because if you do, I can shout for a while." She teases. "This doesn't need to be a big thing Sara. We've been stupid, wanting the same thing but being scared to go after it, now we have a chance to see what happens. We're not about to profess our undying love for one another, neither are we making each other big promises. Just an acknowledgement of a mutual attraction and a chance to see where it leads. We don't need to make it a drama, there's enough of that to deal with around here."

"I'd like that." I reply, a smile firmly in place. "You know, I've been thinking about this moment for months and here it is. Minus the big gestures and declarations of feelings. And I have to admit, it seems a little...well... anticlimactic." I laugh.

She laughs and nods in agreement. "Still it's better this way. Besides, we're in work..." Her voice is low when she leans in to whisper in my ear. "...From now on, I intend my climaxes to be for your eyes only."

When she laughs at my reaction, an audible gulp and a slight knee tremble, I should be mad at her teasing, but instead I take her offered hand and follow her from the room, a huge grin firmly in place.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 

Feedback is gratefully received.


End file.
